


queerin it up™

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Bar, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, ooooooooooooo, secret passwords, super secretive secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: Steve and Bucky frequent their local queer bar and it's owner.





	queerin it up™

I did the secret knock on the door and the guard let me into the bar. I went and sat down at the bar and drummed my fingers on the countertop.

"What's yer story sweet thing," a lady asked as she slid me a beer.

"Don't got one," I said.

"Who're you tryin' to fool? You come in here every Saturday and you always end up sucking some brunette fella's cock in the alley. I thought you were a rent boy for a while but none of my girls knew ya," the lady said.

"So," I said.

"I'm guessin' he's your best pal," the lady said and I stared at the bottle in my hand.

"Sweet thing, no one here is gonna judge ya. Hell, I'm a man in women's clothing! A little twink havin' a crush on his best pal could be the least so called indecent thing 'round here," the lady said.

"Steve," I said.

"What," she asked.

"I got a name, you don't gotta call me sweet thing," I said and she smiled.

"Well sweet thing, name's Sadie, and I got a feeling we're gonna get along swell."

**  
\-----**

  
I did the knock and the door slid open before I pulled Bucky into the bar behind me.

"Sweet thing," Sadie said and I smiled at her.

"Hey-"

"Is this him," Sadie asked excitedly before she came out from behind the bar and inspected Bucky.

"What," Bucky asked.

"Sweet thing right here started comin' to my bar to pick up grey eyed brunette fellas," Sadie said and I blushed. Bucky put his hand on the small of my back and Sadie laughed.

"You said he was protective not possessive," Sadie laughed.

"Buck, this is Sadie," I introduced.

"Ma'am," Bucky said as he looked over her.

"Sit, I'll get you two some drinks," Sadie said and we sat down at the bar.

"How many fellas-"

"It don't matter Buck, I got you now and you ain't gotta worry about 'em," I said and Bucky nodded. I smiled at him before I grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a kiss.

**  
\-----**

  
The crowd cheered and Sadie smiled.

"This one's for Daddio and his sweet thing," Sadie said and winked at us before she started singing softly. Bucky offered me his hand and I rolled my eyes before taking it.

"You know the rules," I said as he started leading me slowly.

"Bad dancer, step on your toes, your fault for making me, not paying for your hospital visit-"

"Shut up and focus on saving your toes Barnes," I said and Bucky laughed then I put my head against his chest as he moved us. I closed my eyes listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat. The music became background noise as I focused on his hands on my body. My feet moved absentmindedly as I let the rest of the world fade away until only Bucky remained.

The cheering signaled the end of the song and smiled up at Bucky before he kissed me.

"Love you babydoll," Bucky whispered against my lips.

"Love you too jerk," I said and kissed him again.

  
**\-----**

  
I stumbled into the bar and I heard a scoff.

"We're closed," Sadie said.

"Sadie," I said as I tripped over myself.

"What happened to you sweet thing," Sadie asked as she came and held me up.

"I drank our bottle of bourbon," I said.

"Sweetie," Sadie said.

"He got drafted Sade," I said before I started sobbing into her dress.

"Where is he now," Sadie asked.

"I don't know," I hiccuped as I heard the door open.

"Sweetheart," Bucky said and I turned to him.

"Y-You didn't even tell me," I said weakly.

"I was working myself up to it," Bucky said.

"It's only three words Buck," I said.

"Three words that I knew would break your heart," Bucky said as he came closer to me. I pushed myself off of Sadie with a sob and latched onto Bucky. Bucky picked me up and I fisted my hands in his shirt as I cried against his shoulder.

"See you soon Sade," Bucky said softly as he rubbed my back.

**  
\-----**

  
"If it ain't my sweet Stevie Rogers," Sadie said as I walked into the bar. I grinned at her then pulled her in for a hug.

"No lovin' for me," Bucky whined.

"Quit yer bitchin' and let me enjoy this. It ain't every day my sweet thing walks in with an extra 100 pounds of muscle," Sadie said as she let me go. She grabbed three beers and held two out to Bucky and I.

"Can't get drunk no more," I said.

"Sucks for you doll," Bucky said as he took the two beers and cracked them open.

"Ta my army fellas," Sadie said as she raised her beer. They clinked the beers together and took a drink from them.

"And one for Stevie," Bucky said as he took a drink of the extra beer.

"You're takin' advantage of your fella for his extra beer," Sadie said and Bucky winked at her then took another drink.

**  
\-----**

  
Bucky did the secret knock and the door opened to reveal an older man.

"There's our girl," Bucky said and Sadie gasped.

"I told him you won't have any drinks laying around for us now but he still wanted to come," I smiled and Sadie hit my shoulder.

"I don't know why I ever called you sweet," Sadie said and I grinned.

"Move your asses," Sadie said and walked into the house. We followed her into the living room and we all sat down.

"Granddad," a voice called and a woman came down the steps. The woman looked at us and gasped.

"Sade, you never told me you had grandkids!" I said and Sadie waved me off.

"They all thought I was all bullshitting about knowing you," Sadie said.

"You are a bullshitter," Bucky said and Sadie hit him with a rolled up magazine.

"I'm glad you made a life for yourself Sade," I said and Sadie looked at her granddaughter.

"I used to think that you would walk into my bar again one day before I remembered..." Sadie said and I reached out and held her hand.

"But I lived in fear most of my life, and if I can find any light in this situation it's that you two won't have to hide anymore." Sadie said and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"You always knew what to say," I said and Sadie squeezed my hand.

"Now, go get me a bottle of bourbon from the liquor joint down the block and hurry back," Sadie said and Bucky and I laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> dude that's so gAY HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!11!!1


End file.
